powersoccerfandomcom-20200213-history
Spain
Spain Small Introduction The Spain National Football Team won Euro 2008, defeating Germany 1-0 in the final, securing their first major championship win since the 1964 Euro Cup, which they hosted. Commonly referred to as La Furia Roja has often been World Cup favorites, but their best finish was fourth in 1950. Spain won the gold medal when they hosted the 1992 Summer Olympics in Barcelona. History of Spain National Team In 1913 the RFEF (Real Federacion Española de Futbol) was created and the Spain National team with it. Spain started to play in a Qualifying match for the world cup and he did well Spain didn't have a potential to be in finals or in play-off since 1/4 finals. In the Euro'64 Spain got his 1st Official Cup, In the 70's Spain knew they were the organizor of the World Cup in 1982. The Marketting boss didn't want to use the famous bull of Spain, instead the bull, he thought in "Naranjito" an orange because Spain has a lot of oranges in Valencia...In 1982 Spain didn't have a good result but crowd was excited. 6 Years later In France Euro'84, Spain reached the Final against France, and the 2nd title had to wait because Spain lost 2-0 but they were happy From 1984 to 2000 Spain trained and found new talents as Kiko, Zubizarreta while the actual talents were playing football at school. Spain was improving but the bad football showed didn't bring cups. The firsts steps before the shining football were hard, Spain lost and won by luck but suddenly, until after a match lost against Romania and without the legendary captain Raul. From the lost mentioned, until Conf. Cup Semi-finals, Spain didn't lost any game and also they won with a BRILLIANT and NEW Tiki-Taka In Euro'08 Spain made a perfect job defeating all the rivals (Russia x2, Greece, Sweden and the Italy #1) before Germany in the final 1-0 for a goal made by Fernando Torres which will be remembered forever. A wonderful victory moved over a 1,000,000 people to Colón Square, Madrid to celebrate it. Spain won more trophies in the Euro, like Xavi MVP, Villa (Maravilla) the top scorer and Casillas, who showed Buffon who's better! In Confederations Cup 09 (South Africa) every game was a party and also it was a pleasure watch the World's top team called Spain, who got the semi-finals in our first try losing to USA. Spain finally was 3rd during an agonic match against the host country In the history: No World Cups - 2 Euro Cups Champions 1 Euro Cup Sub-Champions Lots of great goals, players and individual trohpies And the magic time for the Malta 1 Spain 12! Spain had few luck in 1/4 finals too many times and people say "Will we pass of 1/4?" because the "Damn of 1/4" is joined to Spain National team Spain Sites [http://www.rfef.es/ RFEF ] [http://fan-zone-espana.blogspot.com/ Spain Fanzone Blog] [http://powerchallenge.com/?p=fanzone&sub=team&id=8&uqid=1247936686 PowerChallenge Fanzone] Captains and Co-captains in the history of the Fanzone Captain: Wolololo - He's been always there and no one replaced him Co-captain 1: Adeidos the best friend of the captain has also been there. Co-captain 2: *Barcelona_f_c was the first, with the blog idea and being active, but he came Inactive in X-mas *Szalaiak was the second and he was a great co-captain and unluckily, he was banned in April until 2010 *Davidkiller19 is the Top Spanish player at the moment and is chosen for his skills. He's the current Co-captain 2 Great Fans Wolololo bring up the idea of the Great Fan title, which remembers that you're a special and loyal member to Spain. So far, just 5 fans are Great Fans and they're the following names: *El.nino9 *Bilal76 *Henryke2 *Pangolingx *El.Magnifico Spain Fanzone Stats Amount of fans: 13 500-14 000 Fans Guestbook Pages: 465-470 Cups won: *562 Grand Fan Trophies - < 8 Players *202 Grand Fan Prices - < 8 Players *7 Superior Grand Trophy - 8-15 Players *6 Superior Grand Prices - 8-15 Players *Grandiose Fan Price (Silver) - 16-31 Players (Gained in Spain vs Turkey Face Off) =